The First
by andthencomes
Summary: Harper has been hiding something from Klaus for nearly a decade now, she is a hybrid herself. She has watched over him and his home very closely, while his obsession over her has done nothing but grow. Her little secret, however, is about to rock their world. Harper is pregnant. The first Hybrid child. News travels fast in the French Quarter, Harper isn't safe. No one is. AU
1. Chapter 1

_I've watched him for years, while his obsession towards me has grown. I guess you could say, I'm pretty obsessed myself. He tells me he loves me in the middle of the night, but never dares to touch me. He allows me to dig deep into that tortured soul of his but then in an instant something clicks in that beautiful fucked up head of his and he attempts to compell me - unknowing to him that I've been dousing myself with vervain perfume for all this time. I wonder if subconciously he knows, maybe thats why he has never once attempted to feed from me or compel me into his bed. I did that all on my own. You see, I've worked with Klaus now for the last ten years. Since the day I turned sixteen, my father sent me to be the keeper of his own, since apparently vampires can not own property of their own. It's funny, really. As if Klaus ever has visitors to begin with. He doesn't even bring back his victims to feed from these days. We have houses in many cities, many countries of all sorts, currently we reside in France. My native country - we will depart soon, I'm sure. Klaus never likes to stay somewhere for too long. I know a lot, probably more than I let on to him. I also have a secret of my own, I come from a strong coven of witches, my parents actually a witch and a werewolf. Unbeknownst to Klaus, I am also a hybrid. I'd like to keep it that way but I am afraid he may have already of found out. I am also afraid there is no way out of telling him now. I know Klaus won't be happy and I'm afraid if he finds out my secret he will do as he did back in Virginia - but this time to me and to our baby. I feel a burning in the pit of my stomach which I try and chant away, but its no use. Whatever this is, is much stronger than me._

* * *

"Klaus." She speaks quietly. eyes anywhere but his as they sit at the oversized dining room table, the spoon in her coffee somehow stirring itself. He doesn't seem to notice, his pen never leaving the pad he is so transfixed on. He's drawing her again, she sighs. HIs portraits do her justice though, always catching her at just the right angle, her mahogany hair full, in wringlets down her side, etching just under her full chest. Even in a black and white drawing, you can tell her emerald orbs pierce even the darkest of souls.

She notices the spoon, quickly picking it up and dropping it to the side. "Klaus." She says again, her french accent seeping through. She speaks sternly this time, "Put down the sketch book." She says, bringing the coffee cup to her lips - decaf. Ugh.

"Okay, Okay." He obliges her, grinning as he reaches over the table to grasps her much smaller hand. "What is it, love?"

"We need to talk." She's biting her lip, she puts down the mug a little too harshly, avoiding his intent stare.

"Look at me." She does as she's told, knowing what he is about to attempt next. "Tell me what it is, Don't lie to me." He says as if it's casual to him, attempting to compell whatever it is out of her.

"Okay, first of Klaus. I have to admit this." She groans, pulling her hand back from his. "You can not compell me."

"Wait, what?" He almost snarles but then his face softens. "So, Harper. You know?" He raises an eyebrow, letting his hand fall against the table.

"I've known all along, Klaus. I am not a fool." She attempts to be stern, even though inside she is undoubtably nervous. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you before."

Harper shifts in her seat, crossing her arms lowly across her chest. Almost as a defense mechanism, "What I'm going to say next, I'm afraid might upset you. Please, Nik. Promise me before you go all Klaus on me you will at least give me the chance to explain thise... just as best as I can. I am confused to."

"Oh, bullocks. Would you spit it out already? Are you leaving me? Do you really think that'd be wise after all I have done for you?" Klaus stands now, dropping the pen and pad from his lap and to the floor, pacing around the table. He's mad. Completely mad.

"No, Klaus. Please sit down. I would never." She whispers now, attempting to make eye contact with him fully.

He does not sit, instead he leans infront of her on his knees. His hands grabbing at her in almost a child like manor. "Please, tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Harper finally says, holding herself even tighter now in attempt to protect not only herself but also her baby.

"You're kidding." He stands, angry now. "Who is the fellow then?" He begins pacing again, his hands in fist by his sides. "Who the fuck is he?"

"Klaus the baby is yours." Harper is looking down at her feet, cheeks flushed. This was supposed to be a sigh of relief. Instead, she is now even more nervous. Here goes nothing, "Klaus, I've only ever heard of this once before... now please, just listen. I know this will upset you but..." She pauses for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee. "I think you know very well that my father is a werewolf, however, I do not think you're aware that my mother is a very powerful witch. I am a hybrid." She says quickly, not even stopping to allow him to speak. "I never told you because, well, I don't turn unless I want to. Much like you... and I don't practice magic, or at least, minimally when I have before. The only thing I've done here is a protection spell over your homes, all of them... At the request of my family. They have always just wanted to help protect you." She's out of breath now, waiting for him to respond.

"This is not possible. All of this. What you're saying. it just does not make sense." He covers his hands over his face now, his voice in a much higher tone than before. "Harper. I am not a fool. Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you." She explains, standing now in front of him. "Please, listen." She drags a hand away from him face, bravely. She pulls it to her stomach, "I'm afraid too." She's whispering now.

Klaus hesitantly touches her but in an instant pulls away, "I can't believe, no, not all the time. You have lied to me, my love." He snarls through gritted teeth, "Why should I believe you now? What do you take me as?"

"The man that I love, the man that I spend my life with. The man that I take care of." She sighs, defeated. "Do you not love me?" She whispers now, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't ever say that, you foolish girl. You must know how much I care for you. Otherwise, I would have slaughtered you years ago." He hesitates, storming away to the bar along the wall. He pours himself a glass of bourbon, gulping it down in one good chug.

"You're not a monster, Klaus. I am not afraid. If I was, I would have left ages ago." She says, putting on a brave face now. When she reaches over to take the bottle from her, he hisses like a stray cat.

"Okay, wolfboy. None of that." She slides it back to him, rolling her eyes. "Don't you dare think that would scare me. I know all about this life, do you know how hard it is for me to pretend day in and day out I'm not some hybrid freak?"

"Is that what you think of me? I'm a freak?" He pours himself another glass, taking a small sip this time, his lips pursed against the glass.

"No, Klaus. That is not what I meant and you know it." She's pleading with him now, "Listen, I've been debating this in my head for weeks now, wondering if I should just rid myself of this little, god knows what... but I can not. I will not, Klaus." She reaches for his hand once again, this time he doesn't pull away.

"How long have you known?" He looks straight through her, his eyes glassy and distant.

"I have suspected for the last two months. I only confirmed with Bonnie Bennett two weeks ago, during her visit... When we were in Cabo." She pulls his hand up to her lips, placing a small kiss against his palm.

"I knew I should have never left you alone with that retchet creature. Always been trouble, that little witch." Klaus rolls his eyes, still unable to smile at her. Even when the wonderful memories of Cabo swarm his troubled mind, he just shakes his head instead. "What if, it, you know hurts you then what am I supposed to do? I am far too troubled for daddy of the year." He admits, downing the rest of his glass.

"Bonnie thinks it, well, he is sired to me." She admits now, Bonnie and Harper did a spell together, to find out the sex of the baby, being unable to come to terms with calling her baby it.

"A boy." He says quietly, running his free hand through his hair. "Well, I guess that might be okay. I mean, a girl... No." He's rambling, still clearly unhappy. "But a boy, maybe, I mean somehow we might be able to manage." He has after all always wanted a family, and with his siblings parting ways with him many moons ago, well, except for Rebekah, she still comes around from time to time, family is far from what it used to be. Which is probably why in the last decade he has kept Harper so close to him. Klaus always desired family, love, compassion all of the things his father never gave to him. Mikael, he would not be a thing like his 'father'.

"Yes, a boy." Her eyes fill with hope now, she releases his hand attempting to cross the bar to hug him. He, however, denies this request, causing his for lack of better words, lover to frown.

"I just need some time." He finally says, pushing away from her. That's Klaus for you though, and with that he was gone.

* * *

_Thirteen days its been since he took off, I received nothing for eleven of those days causing myself to spend a lot of time in sheer panic. I often if he would ever return at all but on day twelve he sent me nothing more than a text requesting I return to the home in the French quarter, New Orleans... to be exact. I found myself jumping with glee, packed and read to go not less than two hours later. I should have figured he'd already arranged a private jet to come get me, how Klaus of him._

* * *

When she arrives at the airport she isn't surprised that he's standing there, ray bans on, leaning against some overprice luxury vehicle. That was his style, flashy, arrogant, and millions of dollars at his disposal. What a waste, in her opinion but that never seemed to matter, Klaus did not like to struggle, in any sense of the word. She had discovered that little bit when she found his special fridge, stocked with every type of blood known to man, and also, she knew about his nasty habit of feeding from helpless souls, she was at least sure that as of recently, to her knowledge, that he had at least let them live. Well, she had hoped anyways.

She wore his favorite dress today, sophisticated but sexy, it had always hugged her curves in just the right way. At least, according to him, although today it was particulary snug around both her hips and her growing chest, the fitted navy blue bandage dress, along with a pair of nude pumps, something Klaus had always liked as well, especially with her short stature. It actually brought them to eye level.

"Hello, love." He says quietly, extending his arms out to her. She doesn't say anything back, instead just wraps her petite arms around him. He pulls her in for a sweet kiss, Klaus never being one for PDA - it almost surprises her... but she'd take it for now, after all he had been ignoring her for the better half of the last month. "You're absolutely glowing." Klaus pulls back, pushing his sunglasses up and into his hair.

"Hi, Klaus." Harper sweetly says, allowing him to take her bags from him. "Long flight." She mumbles, getting into the backseat of the car. As if Klaus would ever drive his own vehicle, they always had a driver, one that Klaus always chose to ignore. He gets in beside her, pulling him into his chest. She rest her head there for the entirety of the ride, brushing the soft waves of her hair out of her face.

"I missed you grately." He says, tipping her chin up with his index finger.

"I missed you too, Klaus." Harper says, choosing to ignore the fact that he didn't once call.

"I understand now, I'm sorry that I didn't before. I just... I needed some time to wrap my head around this." How very unlike Klaus, he was never one for apologizies. "I'm very happy we can be completely honest with eachother now. No more secrets, okay?"

She nods, leaning in to kiss his plump lips, her hands making their way to his neck. She kisses him briefly, before letting her head fall back to his chest. "No more secrets." She repeats, dozing off for the remainder of the ride back to their home.

"Close you eyes." He says from behind Harper, holding her by the hips. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Niklaus." She speaks, rolling her eyes at him. "Fine." She does as she is told, allowing him to guide her down the hallway. He stops midway, reaching in front of her to open the door.

A nursery, painted a dark shade of blue. Far too dark for a baby's room, but that was Klaus. His intentions were pure, she would admit that. The bedding was beautiful though, the wood hand carved, she sheets finer than any other little one's she had ever known. Even a hand painted mural on the furthest wall, abstract almost, far too beautiful to be seen in a child's room, it brought tears to her eyes.

"You did all of this?" she whispered, turning around to face him.

Nodding his head he opens his mouth to speak but is met by her fingers pressing to his lips.

"It's beautiful." She says, replacing her fingers with her lips. She kisses him for a moment, before allowing herself to be released from his arms.

"Get some rest, love. We have much to do this evening." It's his turn to shush her, "Don't ask questions, we'll go over everything after you've had a good afternoon's rest."

* * *

**Hi everybody, this is my first attempt at a TVD/The Originals story. A bit AU, I do not own anything other then my little hybrid bundle of joy &amp; Harper. Hope you all like, please feel free to read and respond! Your comments are so helpful and encourage me to write more! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, there are many more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harper is startled awake; she can sense his presence at the edge of her bed. You see, they have never actually shared a bed - well, other than for their romantic affairs. Klaus doesn't sleep, well, to her knowledge he does but never with her and those moments are few and far between. He's tapping foot against the floor, causing the bed to shake slightly.

"Klaus, stop." She whispers, sitting up behind him. She's changed into one of his under shirts, the tops of her bare thighs peeking through. "What's wrong?"

"I must know, Harper. You remember everything I've told you?" He doesn't turn to face her, just looks out the over sized bay window across from her bed.

"Yes." She replies, one of her petite hands falling to rest on his shoulder.

"How did you not run from me in an instant?" He's shaking his head, she can barely smell the faintest of Bourbon on his breath.

"You did not choose this life and even if you did that was many centuries ago... but nor did I, Klaus. We can not help what we are born into." Harper brings her other hand to his shoulder, rubbing them gently now. "Klaus, every time I told you I loved you, it wasn't because you compelled me. It was because I do love you, no matter how fucking ludicrous you are." She whispers, slightly embarrassed by her choice of words.

His shoulders ease against her hands, it had been at least one hundred years since someone had spoken their love for him without wanting something from him. He could hardly believe her words, yet he doesn't immediately say those words back to her. In fact, he has never once told her he loved her. Or even that he cared for her, that often is what had hurt her the most. Instead, he often pined over her, stared at her for far too long, would become far too possessive in public, and a few times even drained the soul of others who glanced at her for a second too long. Though, he would never tell her that. He thought even with compelling her, part of her would be mortified. He was thankful now that he hadn't ever admitted that to her.  
"How about we just stay in tonight instead?" She suggests, placing a soft kiss on his ear. Though Klaus was never one to admit, he did love the way she attempted to nurture him.

"If that is really what you want, love." Klaus finally responds, pulling away from her touch to face her. He looks into her eyes, grabbing hold of her face. "Why have you lied to me for so many years?"

"Lie to you, Klaus? That was never my intention. Plus, I was afraid if you knew you would have killed me ages ago... but that fear was quickly replaced with so many other things Klaus. I probably wouldn't have ever told you, I just wanted to be normal for you. I know you have always craved that with me."

"I would have understood." He quickly lies, feeling a twinge of regret instantly. This was so unlike him, to want to be but so honest with someone, especially without the possibility of them forgetting what he had to say.

"I just, I knew if I didn't come clean you wouldn't ever understand how this baby came to be. Were you ever planning on revealing your true identity to me, Klaus?" She speaks, allowing him to pull her legs into his lap.

"I've told you a thousand times, Harper. I wanted to keep you with me for centuries." He says, expecting her to understand but how could she. He said all of those things with the intention of her never remembering them. "I still do, now more than ever. Once this baby, our son", He corrects himself, "comes, I want to turn you. I will figure out a way how to make it worth. I want you to join me in watching our child grow and be with us forever."

"I'll think about it, Klaus." She hesitates, his hand resting gently on her thigh. "However, I doubt I could live with knowing one day I wouldn't have you two anymore."

"I love you." He finally says, taking her by surprise. When she doesn't respond he leans forward, placing a brief kiss against her lips. "I want you to say you'll be mine forever."

"I'm yours, Klaus." She whispers, closing the space between them once again. She kisses him for a moment, biting his bottom lip gently. "Always yours." She says, pulling away.

* * *

The next few weeks came and went, they were in their own world of bliss. Which, if you knew Klaus you would find it a bit hard to believe. Harper grew pretty timely, however, according to her doctor's she was a bit further along than she perceived. Sixteen weeks to be exact, she was certainly starting to show, which as first royally freaking Klaus out but he was becoming more accustomed to the idea of being a father.

Word spread like wildfire around the quarter, everyone seemed to be coming out of the woodwork, one in particular being his sister Rebekah. They were hardly surprised when she showed up at their door, about a million bags in tow. She vowed to them to protect Harper and their unborn, certainly after hearing from a clan of vampires that there was a potential that the baby's blood could be a heal all for them. Harper believed that as poppycock but she wasn't about to take the chance, in fact she had actually grown to have a strong liking to the snarky blonde that often sat before her.

The one thing that was bothering her though is that Klaus still refused to share a bed with her, well, that and refused to make love to her. He was insistent that he might break her and their unborn child. It was really started to bug her, was he growing tired of her already? Was she no longer the light of his desire?

* * *

"Klaus, please let me go." Harper says, bringing her bare legs up to her chest, she's been dressed for hours in her finest attire but still he hesitates to let her leave their home. Her dress rides up slightly, she somehow hoped that will affect him but when he doesn't south as turn to face her she brings the sheets up to her chest as well.

"I said no, don't ask again." He groans, dropping his paint brush. "It isn't safe out there for you tonight, Mardi Gras brings out all the freaks, supernatural or not."

"Well, Klaus. If I can't go out, can we please at least do something mildly entertaining here?" She begs, whining almost.

"I am entertained." He chuckles, turning to her in an instant. "What do you want to do?"

"You." She says honestly, her cheeks blushing slightly.

He can't help but smirk at her, "is that what this is all about?" He questions, stepping over to the bed. He sits down next to her, pulling her into his lap with ease. He discards the sheet, exposing her petite legs to him. "All you had to do was ask." He murmurs, bringing a surprisingly clean hand up to her calf.

"Why don't you want me anymore, Klaus." She says sheepishly.

"What gives you that idea?" He laughs, bringing her head down to his chest.

"Well, we haven't in so long... I'm afraid I'm developing cobwebs." She plays with the buttons of his shirt, quickly discarding it for him.

"I'm sorry, love. My mind has just been on other things."

"Do you mean other people?" She quietly speaks, questioning him.

"You really think that of me?" He whispers, pulling back from her slightly.

"I just well, I never know where you disappear off to in the night and you haven't once tried to touch me. I'm sorry if I'm not reeking of sex appeal." She runs her hands through his hair, bringing her lips to his neck after a moment.

"In the contrary. You are just as ravishing as ever." He turns now, choosing to pin her down to the bed, while still being mindful of her swollen abdomen. "I've been dying to put my hands all over you, my love." He pushes the edge of her dress up and over her hips, "I just, what if I hurt you? I used to leave bruises all over you."

"Then be gentle, Klaus." Harper says, patting her legs eagerly for him. He in return backs away from her, pulling his pants down quickly now, leaving him only on his boxer briefs. "I miss this." She whispers now, pulling her dress over her head, she isn't wear a bra just a pair of lace white panties. He quickly rips them off her, bringing her naked body closer to his.

He kisses her slowly, pulling back after a moment to cherish her newly found curves. "You're smashing, love." He grins, leaning back into kiss her. First her lips, the crook of her neck, her swollen breast and abdomen. He pulls away only for a moment to pull off his own undergarment.

"Don't tease me." She begs, pulling him forward. In an instant he's inside of her, petite legs wrapping around his waist. She moans quietly at first, repeating his name over and over. He can feel her legs shaking, causing him to hold her against him.

"Yes, love. You're almost there." He whispers into her ear, his hand grabbing gently at the base of her neck. She had always loved that. Harper's breathing grows shallow, he brings his lips to hers, biting down gently.

As she's coming down from her brink she taste a crimson copper like taste against her lips, he drew bled. "Klaus." She whispers quietly, attempting to pull back slightly. His eyes have gone crazy, unlike anything she has ever seen, only heard of in the stories her mother used to tell her. They and Klaus had always tried to shield her from, slightly afraid but she was more intrigued than anything. He continues to gnaw against her lips, finding himself lost in the blood dripping from her. He finds himself going over the edge, hardly able to control his blood lust as he releases inside of her. He lays still for a moment, bowing his head into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispers after a moment, bringing his hand up to her face. "I'm so sorry." He says louder this time, "I must go." He doesn't even give her the chance to speak, instead disapearing into the hallway.


End file.
